Culler Tawney
6' with straight short dirty blonde hair and green eyes the man has the bulky build of a whaler because he is an accomplished whaler with a thick beard stained with whale oils, he follows in his fathers foot steps and providing for his family and donating whats left to the small folk from the whales that roam the sunset sea. Biography Culler Tawney is the elder brother of Cod Tawney, son of Calder Tawney and Buri Tawney nee Codd, husband to Sharda Tawney nee Sharp and father of Kadder Tawney, he is the current Lord of Nettlebank Bay and Captain of the longship Whalesbone. During his early life he and his younger brother both routinely went out with their father to learn the ropes of a longship both literally and metaphorically, at first he'd take them out into the sea to learn the ropes of the families secondary trade, whaling. When both where old and skilled enough though they learned the main trade of every Ironborn reaving, it's these years on the sea where Culler become an efficient seafarer (skill) and navigator (skill), and it was those years on the land that made Culler adept with a two handed great sword (skill). Calder's final lesson to his sons was given during one of the raids throughout the Riverlands during the war of the Trident, Calder was pierced through the helmet with a spear outside Seagard, leaving Culler to finish the raid, at this age though, the age of 19 Culler had learned to expect death on a raid, a family or friends death if not his own and took command (gift) easily driving back the garrison and returning with their ill gotten loot. Now Culler rules much in the same vein as his father whaling, and reaving, giving those who are deserving of his prizes from both their share and giving the rest to the small folk under him, gotta keep the people fed. Culler is no politician, and he has no grand designs for the driftwood throne, but he is a follower of the ways of the Ironborn and now waits at Nagga's bones for the Kingsmoot to begin where he like many others will vote for the next Driftwood King. Timeline 271 - Culler was born to Calder and Buri 279 - Culler and Cod where taken out for the first time on their fathers longship the Heldemaxe 281 - Culler is given his own longship after successfully going on his first whaling voyage without his fathers guidance 288 - Culler goes on his a raid with his brother and father killing his first men with his first greatsword taking an interest in the weapon 290 - Culler is married to Sharda 291 - Sharda gives birth to their eldest son Kadder Tawney 292 - Culler becomes Lord of Nettlebank Bay after his father is felled during a raid. 295 - Culler orders his brother construct a longship for himself 297 - Culler takes his son out on his first whaling voyage 298 - Culler arrives at the Kingsmoot at Nagga's bones Family Tree Alannys Goodbrother nee Tawney - Grandaunt Calder Tawney - Father Buri Tawney nee Codd - Mother Culler Tawney - Lord Cod Tawney - younger Brother Sharda Tawney nee Sharp - Wife Kadder Tawney - Son Urra Tawney nee Arathor - Sister in law / Wife of Cod Tawney Supporting Characters Urragon Arathor - Drowned man Archetpye - zealot Urras Arathor - Retainer and friend Archetype - Reaver Category:House Tawney Category:Ironborn